


Sleep

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi wasn't much of a morning person, but neither was Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 286
> 
> Setting: Modern AU. Itachi and Naruto live together.

Itachi Uchiha, CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, hated mornings. He hated having to wake up at some ungodly hour just to work so his minions (employees) wouldn't cause his hard earned company to crumble into something pathetic and unsightly. He hated mornings, but he hated the thought of losing everything he worked for even more.

Another reason, Itachi hated mornings? Naruto, his lover of two years, hated mornings even more than he did. As a well known artist, Naruto didn't have to be up before lunch and those times when he did wake up before the sun was at its peak, the blond was an absolute monster. What made things worse? Naruto was a cuddler.

It was a delicate battle every morning when Itachi had to get up at five o'clock in order to get to work on time. He had to prepare himself mentally, so he wouldn't give in to the blond's sleepy protest. Then he would have to gently pry the tan arms from around his waist, untangle their legs and carefully move Naruto's head from his chest to a pillow.

Usually he would make it all the way to that point, before his lover would make an absolutely pitiful sound, something like a kicked puppy (or fox in Naruto's case) and Itachi would freeze because an upset Naruto was his Achilles's heal. Said blond would then latch back onto Itachi and the Uchiha would be forced to go through the entire process again and again until around six o'clock when Naruto would wake up partially to use the bathroom.

It was horrible, but Itachi put up with it because it was almost always his fault that the blond was so tired anyways.


End file.
